1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus which performs a precharge operation after performing a write operation.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor apparatuses, specifically, semiconductor memory apparatuses may be used to store data. Memory apparatuses may be generally divided into a nonvolatile type and a volatile type.
A nonvolatile memory apparatus may retain stored data even though power is not applied. The nonvolatile memory apparatus may include a flash memory apparatus such as a NAND flash and a NOR flash, an FeRAM (ferroelectric random access memory), a PCRAM (phase change random access memory), an MRAM (magnetic random access memory) or an ReRAM (resistive random access memory).
A volatile memory apparatus may not retain and lose stored data when power is not applied. The volatile memory apparatus may include an SRAM (static random access memory) or a DRAM (dynamic random access memory). The volatile memory apparatus may be generally used as a buffer memory apparatus, a cache memory apparatus, a working memory apparatus, or the like, in a data processing system, based on a relatively high processing speed.